


When we were young.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, F/M, Kid Haruno Sakura, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Soulmates Share Dreams, if I write more it’ll get dark, right now it’s light and fluffy, that’s what I originally wanted to write about with this idea, you can’t tell me Itachi wouldn’t have nightmares of Shisui‘s suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The first time Sakura meets Itachi she gives him a hug even though her soulmate was checking up on her.





	When we were young.

It’s one of the worst times Sakura has ever gotten onto by her parents. Dad looks so tired - like he had stayed up past bed time to read like Sakura herself often did - instead of understanding as he cracked a joke about Ami and her friends being jealous of Sakura’s pretty hair color and that, my princess, is why they pick on you he often would end the joke with. Mom’s lips are thin and she looks tired like Dad too. 

It’s uncomfortable to see them like this as she looks at them one last time for the night before heading off to her bedroom like mom had told her to go. Sakura thinks, as she walks through the hallway, she might actually prefer the yelling that had happened earlier at the principle’s office at the academy even if she hadn’t understood all the words that had been shouted. 

When Sakura slips into her room there’s someone already in it. Sakura’s green eyes widen (if Ami was here she would make a comment about her eyes being too large too) and her heart is pounding at her stomach. They’re a few years older then her and am wearing a familiar pretty mask. Well sort of familiar. She’s seen types of masks like that before in her shared dreams but she’s never seen this red painted design before. She knows the nickname of the person before her though. Sakura knows who they are to her. 

“Cat?” She asks. Sakura doesn’t know if her voice is soft because of surprise or so her parents don’t hear her talking to someone else. Sakura was grounded after what she did to Ami so her parents wouldn’t like her soulmate being in her room even though it was her soulmate! (It’s unfair so that’s why Sakura will keep her voice quiet so they don’t find out. It’s like what Ino said: better to ask for forgiveness then permission. That was something Shikamaru had agreed with too.) 

Cat nods their head. “...Are you okay?” Their dark eyes have flickered to her bruised knuckles. 

They have a really pretty voice is Sakura’s first thought as a color close to the shade of her hair begins to stain her cheeks. Despite her fear of them not liking her because what she did today Sakura walks over to them. The only reason she gets to wrap her arms around just below their hips - that’s as far as she can reach while standing on her tip toes - is because they allow her to. They are ninja like Sakura will one day be and they’re really good at it but that doesn’t mean they should be on such dangerous missions that make them have such bad nightmares more than they have nice dreams. Sakura hadn’t known until today but they’re a kid too and someone had to treat them like they were. No one else was apparently doing that or giving them hugs after their nightmares (otherwise they wouldn’t have as many nightmares) so Sakura will just have to. 

(Maybe she can introduce them to Ino later then Ino can tell off theur family or bosses for not being nice to them.) 

“Are you?” Sakura asks, her soft voice muffled by the fabric of their uniform. Maybe it’s a good thing she’s can’t reach their hips by a just an inch or two. Their armor doesn’t look that comfy to have her face pressed against as Sakura hugs him. “You have lots of nightmares. Are you not being hugged enough? That’s what my parents do when I have them.” 

Sakura feels them stiffen under her but her masked soulmate doesn’t remove themself from her hug. She tightens her small arms just in case though. A ninja should always prepare for the worst was something they were told at the academy.

It’s only till Sakura raises her head that she’s notices the long hair her soulmate has in a bun. It looks soft. Sakura’s aching fingers itch at the pretty and soft looking dark hair. 

“Do you have a mission?” Sakura asks, her eyes still on their dark hair. 

“I came back from one,” her soulmate informs her after a few seconds of silence that felt bit longer then what they actually were. 

Sakura lets go of hugging them so she can climb on her bed that’s covered in pink pastel (the word means soft) covers and sheets. She pats a spot on the bed with one of her bruised hands as though their soulmate was called dog instead of cat. 

“I’ll tell you about how I am if you stay.” 

“I asked first,” her soulmate points out and it takes a few seconds and her pink eyebrows coming together in heavy thought for Sakura to realize what they did right there. 

“...Did you just make a joke?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like you to picture Itachi (who is still wearing his ANBU mask) having his hair braided by a tiny Sakura while sitting on a pastel pink bed.


End file.
